


Distant Deepak

by PumpkinPatch



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Oneshot, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, implied multiple personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: I saw a few theories on Deepak having or being in development of MPD or DIDD or such down the road. I left it vague if he was acting or simply not Deepak anymore. Either way, was a theory I had since I first saw him in the show too, so, I guess.





	Distant Deepak

Deepak had been weird lately, both Dylan and Dolly noted it, even Dante voiced his opinion more, the shadowy figure having lurked along to watch his younger brother. 

Deepak was speaking in tongues, no longer soft ohms and chiming cat motions, but candles and darkness, and a twisted posture. Like a horror movie monster perched on their couch. The Demitri's, all three found him interesting now, the other three D's made soft noises of detest.

Doug and Delilah poked their son, mostly at nightly routines, but could not seem to get answers from the normally jittery pup. He was composed now, moving in tangent with his own paws. A being unlike the Deepak they knew. Only unlike Dolly's pet phase or Dylan's Gothic ruse, it was not passing. 

His eyes were tired, still, as they all left him alone, he smiled and relaxed. “Me time, perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few theories on Deepak having or being in development of MPD or DIDD or such down the road. I left it vague if he was acting or simply not Deepak anymore. Either way, was a theory I had since I first saw him in the show too, so, I guess.


End file.
